


Larry Stylinson One Shots

by uniquelylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelylarry/pseuds/uniquelylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book full of Larry one shots, and each one has a totally different plot. :) Please request ideas for one shots and I'll write them! You can also request other bromances or romances and I'll write those as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camping

Description: The title pretty much describes it. Harry and Louis go camping.

LOUIS' POV

"Slow. Down," I breathe heavily. My legs are burning from walking so much, and my back aches from all the luggage and bags I'm carrying. Harry scoffs.

"You lazy bum, it's only a few more minutes and we'll be there," I can almost see him rolling his eyes, although he's walking in front of me.

Harry and I are on a camping trip. The other boys wanted to come, but Harry insisted that we needed "best friend bonding time." Whatever that means, because me and Harry are so close it's scary. I practically know everything about him, so it confuses me why he says we need to bond. But I don't mind. I like spending time with him.

"Louis! Look ahead! That's our spot!" Harry squeals, pointing at a clearing in the middle of thick trees.

"Finally!" I sigh in relief as we walk up to the empty land. I drop all my bags on the ground then fall on top of them. Harry giggles a little then jumps on top of me in a mini dog pile. "Get off of me fatty," I groan, as I feel him lay his head on my back. He ignores me and instead wraps his long lanky arms around my body, squeezing tightly.

"Harry, please," I whine. It's hard to breathe. The warmth from his body seeps into me and makes me sweat further than I already was.

"Harry, please!" Harry mocks me, using the girly voice he always uses when trying to imitate me.

"I don't talk like that!" I pout, sticking my bottom lip. He immediately touches is and I flinch at the spark that ignites and shoots through my body.

"Aw, Lou, I was kidding!" Harry smiles innocently and stands up, brushing himself off. Then his large hand reaches down to help me up. I grab it gratefully and pull myself with a groan to my feet.

"I know you were," I smile, pulling him in for a quick hug. He hugs me back eagerly and I laugh at his hyper state. "So are we gonna put this tent up or are we going to sleep on the ground?" I grin, staying in the hug. Harry finally lets go of me and grabs the tent off the ground, pulling it out of its bag.

"Do you know how to do this?" I ask, praying to God that he says yes. I sigh in relief when he nods and furrows his eyebrows in concentration. I take the distraction as an advantage and slowly slink away, sitting on the forest floor a few yards away. I watch as he bends over to begin setting it up and my eyes can't help but fall on his cute little bum.

"My bum is bigger than yours!" I tell Harry loudly in a bragging tone.

"Dang right it is," He mumbles, not turning to look at me.

"And so is my heart," I continue. Harry immediately turns around and stalks over to me.

"Now we both know that's not true." Harry growls. I love how defensive he is when it comes to kindness. He is unbelievably caring and kind, and so he's right. It isn't true.

"Yeah it is," I lie, smiling. Harry playfully punches my shoulder and runs away.

"Harry?" I ask hesitantly. He ignores me, which doesn't surprise me. I can tell by the determined look on his face that he's going to keep it up until I apologize.

And we all know I can't go too long without talking to my Hazza Bear.

"Harry I'm sorry," I say, already defeated. He smiles and says, "You better be."

"Now now Harry, you should watch what you say or I might take it back," I tease, then gasp when I see the tent pop up.

"How did you do that?" I gasp dramatically, putting my hand on my chest. Harry's chest puffs in pride as he stares at his masterpiece. He doesn't answer me, instead he starts throwing our bags carelessly through the flap of the small blue tent.

"Hey watch it!" I call, narrowing my eyes. I hear a little scoff from inside the tent, where Harry just crawled into a second before.

***

 

"They're much better golden brown," I state, staring at my fluffy marshmallow. A fire is burning in front of us, crackling and sending tiny ashes into the cold night air. Harry is sitting on the armrest of my chair, even though his chair is sitting right next to mine. We're both wearing sweatshirts and sweatpants, our feet clothed in matching plaid boots. Both of our heads our covered in beanies; his is blue and mine is purple.

"Burnt is much tastier," Harry says slowly before blowing out his burning marshmallow. I shrug and watch as my marshmallow turns from white to a crisp golden color. "Perfect," I smile, and lift my stick up out of the fire to examine it. "Can you take it off Harry?" I ask, pushing my marshmallow towards him. He nods and wraps two sticky fingers around my marshmallow, sliding it off skillfully.

"Open up!" Harry giggles, and I oblige. He places the warm marshmallow on my tongue and I close my mouth around his fingers and suck off all the extra goo.

"What are you doing?" Harry chuckles, but I can tell his breathing is getting uneven.

I smile around his fingers and finally let go with a popping noise. "I had to get the marshmallow cream off your fingers love," I say, licking my lips. "You missed a little," Harry mumbles, looking at my lips. I stay still as he brushes the pad of his thumb across the corner of my mouth, sending chills down my body.

"Thanks," I breathe, shivering a little.

"You cold?" Harry asks worriedly. But before I can answer he plops down on my lap, and it spreads fiery warmth throughout me. "I was," I admit. We stop talking for a while, just listening to the popping noises of the warm fire, burning hot in contrast with the chilly air. I wrap my arms tightly around Harry's thin waist, burying my nose in his shoulder. He smells amazing. It smells like him mixed with smoke from the fire, and I can't get enough of it.

"Quit sniffing me," Harry teases, turning slightly in my arms.

"I'm not," I lie, not moving my face. "I'm just tired is all," I say, faking a yawn.

"Let's go to bed then," Harry smiles softly and gets off me. The loss of warmth makes me shiver a little and I quickly stand next to him, getting as close as possible. That's when I realize how tired I really am.

"Carry me?" I beg, closing my eyes and holding my arms in the air.

"The tents not that far away," Harry grumbles, but still picks me up in his arms and carry's me. I rest my head on his shoulder and almost fall asleep to the bounces he makes when he walks and the sound his feet crunching against the ground beneath him.

When we get to the tent we both brush our teeth and rinse with water from our water bottles, then I finally climb into my slightly cold sleeping bag. It warms a little as I lay in it, but I'm still a little cold. Harry is just fine though, he's almost dozed off.

"Harry I'm cold," I whisper, biting my lip.

"Aw, Lou, why didn't you tell me?" He whispers back. I shrug although he can't see me. I jump in surprise when I feel him rustle and then settle into my sleeping bag next to me. It's actually big enough to fit both of us perfectly, and I'm incredibly grateful. I snuggle into Harry's side. "You're so warm," I smile, nuzzling my nose in his neck and smelling him once more.

"You're so cold," Harry chuckles a bit.

"Yeah. Go to sleep now love," I say, twisting a bit to get more comfortable then pulling Harry's body closer. Although he's bigger than me, I still like it better if his back is pressed against my chest.

"Night," is the drowsy reply I get before we both drift into our dreams. They consist of s'mores, tents, and Harry.

***

"Get up!" I feel Harry shaking my shoulder and groan in reply.

"Why so early?" I huff, my voice cracks from sleep. Harry pauses a little bit. I don't know what he's thinking about, but he finally says, "We're going hiking." He sounds a bit distracted, but I brush it off.

"What about breakfast?" I ask, opening my eyes and see his green ones staring straight into mine. I gasp a little at his closeness before he shoves a pack of granola bars in my face.

"Can't you make me eggs and bacon?" I groan sarcastically and sit up. Harry is already opening the package for me and I grab one of the bars from his hands, and my fingers brush his. The spark I always feel shoots up my hand and makes me jump.

"Yum!" I roll my eyes at Harry, who is watching me eat intently. He's already dressed in a pair blue skinny jeans and a purple jack wills sweatshirt. His unruly, curly hair sticks out from beneath his beanie. He looks incredibly adorable, and I can't help but stare at him. At his beautiful eyes and the way his eyelashes frame them perfectly. At his soft pink lips that form and small smile, showing me a hint of his dimple. At his freckles that make it so he's not flawless, but at the same time he still is.

When I finally finish my breakfast, brush my teeth, and get dressed, Harry has packed everything and we're ready to go.

"What if we get lost?" I ask worriedly as we step into the thick underbrush.

"We won't," Harry says simply, and grabs my hand. I jump a little but intertwine my fingers through his. It should feel weird, but we're best friends so it's okay, I guess.

Harry doesn't seem to notice it at all, just clings to my hand tightly as we hike through the trees and listen to the birds. We occasionally pass deer and squirrels, but other than that we're completely alone and at ease. I enjoy the comfortable silence. It relaxes and gives me time and the attention to think about the fact that Harry is still holding my hand. The warmth from his fingers feels amazing on my always cold ones.

Suddenly, we both hear a rushing noise, echoing through the trees and into the chilly air. "I hear a waterfall," Harry grins widely, his eyes widening and his dimple prominent.

"How do you know that's a waterfall?" I ask, placing my left hand on my hip.

"Can't you hear it?" Harry asks excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"I think so," I tilt my head to the side as I try to listen harder, and it sure does sound like water.

"Let's find it!" Harry commands, pulling me hastily through the trees.

We finally do reach the waterfall, and it's larger than I expected. Rocks and trees surround it. It almost looks like a painting, it's just that beautiful.

"It's so pretty," I whisper, but can't hear my voice over the sound of rushing water.

"Let's go!" Harry shouts over the noise. I arch an eyebrow in confusion. Go where? Before I can actually ask him he's yanking me towards the edge of the river that leads from the waterfall. There's water droplets in the air, sprinkling onto me. I shiver at the freezing water and then shake my head quickly when I catch on to what Harry is saying.

"No! It's cold!!!" I say in horror, pulling my hand away and wrapping my arms around myself.

"C'mon, live a little," Harry smiles, then jumps into the river. I scream and run away from the splash.

"Are you crazy!!!??" I yell my eyes wide. He's going to freeze to death.

"Just come in and come out," He calls, and I can see his lips are turning blue. I immediately shake my head quickly, my cheeks flapping.

"Please?" Harry says, giving me puppy dog eyes that he knows I can't say no to.

"Fine," I say, but I'm scared. My mind screams at me how stupid I am as I cannon ball into the river. The icy water greets me bitterly but at the same time rushes through my veins and gives me a burst of adrenaline. My clothes pull me down a bit but I still swim up with ease.

"See? It's not that bad?" Harry grins, swimming towards me. His face is pale.

"Yeah it wasn't," I laugh, spinning in a small circle in the freezing water. It actually feels amazing on my tired bones and gives me energy I didn't think I possessed.

I'm shivering a bit but I'm numb from my legs up. Harry finally swims in front of, kicking his legs and sending bubbles between us.

"You look funny," He states, his hair dripping from beneath his soaked beanie.

"So do you," I giggle, pulling him to my chest.

Then we both start laughing and then he kisses me. He just puts his lips on mine easily, giggling a little and for some reason it doesn't surprise me.

I kiss him back, and I can barely feel his icy lips against mine because my whole face is numb, but at the same time it's hot and it feels amazing mixed with the cold. I feel his legs intertwine with mine and we go under water, still kissing. Finally, we're engulfed in water, and I'm still kissing him and I don't want to stop. But then I run out of breath and we both come up with gasps of air.

"That was..." I begin.  
"Perfect." Harry finishes, his face practically glowing.

"Let's do it again!" I smile, pulling him down with me once more.


	2. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Louis and Harry are at their flat, watching a movie, and then a thunderstorm comes. They're just best friends here, but when Harry comforts Louis, they realize there may be something more than just friendship.

HARRY'S POV  
"I can't breathe," Louis gasps, clutching his tummy. I burst into another fit of laughter as I see him trying to get air between his adorable little giggles and failing miserably. He glares at me and I can see there are tears coming out of his eyes.

He's laughing because we were watching 21 Jump Street and then I started tickling him silly. Now he's laughing just because.

"Stop. Laughing," I breathe, trying to close my mouth tightly, but that makes a snort come out. He laughs even harder at the noise, and I finally just grab him and pull him to me so we're both rolling on the couch. He screams and shoots out from under me, running to my bedroom because it's closer.

I jump a little as a crack of thunder shakes our flat, vibrating throughout my ears. Louis freezes and he immediatly stops smiling. "What's wrong Lou?" I ask, my smile faltering at his stance. He wraps his arms around himself, his sweater paws hanging limply around his small hands. I realize that he's wearing my sweater.

He shakes his head and starts biting his lip hardly as another burst of thunder rumbles, and I stand quickly. I see him flinch a little as rain starts pouring down on the roof, and slamming against the window loudly.

"I'm... I'm scared of thunderstorms," He says sheepishly, slowly getting on the floor and clutching his knees to his chest.

"Aw Lou," I say teasingly before his face tells me he's serious. I get down on my knees in front of him, and he immediatlely starts to scoot closer to me.

"C'mere," I sigh, and he quickly crawls into my arms. His whimpering scares me further. I've never seen anyone so scared of a little thunder.

"It's okay, just breathe." I soothe, rubbing his back and I feel tears on my chest.

When he finally is breathing a little more normal, I ask him gently, "Why are you so scared Lou?"

He's very hesitant to respond, but when he does, I'm caught a little off guard.

"My house was hit by a tornado, and I almost died," he whispers as if it's a secret. I guess for him it kind of is.

"Oh," is all I can think to say and Louis just nuzzles his face in my neck. The feeling of his warm breath against me makes my heart flutter a little, and my stomach churns a bit. Not in a bad way, more of a butterfly way.

"It won't happen again," I promise, wrapping my arms tightly around him and squeezing. He gasps a little as I kiss his forehead. "As long as you're with me, you'll be safe," He nods against me, his breath tickling my neck and making me giggle a little.

"It's not funny," he whines, starting to cry again. Seeing him so vulnerable and scared makes me feel protective over him.

"I know boo, I know." I quickly say, placing my hands in his soft honey hair. He sighs against me as tears fall silently down his face. "You're okay. I've got you." I whisper and place my forehead on his. It's right then I realize how beautiful he is. I don't care that his eyes are now rimmed with red and watery. I also don't care that his bottom lip is trembling and there's stubble on his chin because he didn't shave. He looks imperfectly perfect, and his vibrant blue eyes shine through the tears and into mine with such burning intensity it almost makes me look away.

"Don't move," I whisper, and place my hand on his cheek. It tickles my fingers a bit, but I don't care. "You're okay," I say again, running my knuckles lightly on his prominent cheek bones. His breaths come out soft and a little surprised, but he listens to me and doesn't move.

My hand moves down to his lips, ghosting my fingertips across the outline, never breaking eye contact. I can't seem to look away, his eyes pull me in and I'm already craving more.

"Harry," he whispers as another tear falls down his cheek and I quickly wipe it away with my thumb.

"Hm?" I hum, now just letting my hand just cup his cheek delicately.

"What are we?" His voice cracks a little, I don't know if it's because he was just crying or because he's nervous, but it makes me squirm.

"We're two best friends having a moment in the middle of a thunderstorm," I chuckle, although I don't want to lighten the mood. I want to stay like this forever, staring into Louis' beautiful blue eyes.

"No we're not," he says shockingly quiet.

"Then what are we?" I ask afraid of his answer.

"I'll show you," he mumbles, then leans in and places his lips on mine.

My mind tells me to pull away, because I'M KISSING MY BEST FRIEND.

But my heart tells me to kiss him harder, and that's what I listen to. He whimpers a little as I bite softly on his bottom lip, but doesn't pull away. Instead, he licks my lips and I open them willingly. His tongue wraps around mine and I jump because I'm so sensitive to his gentle touch. My heart pounds in my chest as he intertwines his fingers through the hair on the back of my head and pushes me closer. His lips feel warm and soft, moving against mine in a perfect rhythm and making my heart slow down and speed up all at once. The butterflies in my stomach flutter immensely.

"Don't be scared." It comes out of my mouth when I'm taking a quick breath. I didn't even think about saying it, it just came out.

"I won't," Louis responds, his eyes are darkened and practically glowing, they burn straight into mine intensely and he's breathing hard.

The mood isn't broken when another crack of thunder shakes the windows. Instead he pulls me back to him and kisses me again.


	3. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Louis and Harry get in an argument over what Louis tweeted.

HARRY'S POV

"Don't touch me," I growled, pulling Louis' hand off of my arm. Hurt and guilt was burning in Louis' blue eyes, but it didn't faze me. He didn't deserve for me to be nice to him.

I held my phone in my shaky hand, not wanting to look at it again.

How's this, Larry's the biggest load of bulls*** I've ever heard. I'm happy, why can't you accept that?

It was only a couple words, but enough to hurt my feelings.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it- I just didn't want people to get suspicious," he said shamefully. I rolled my eyes, glancing down at the tweet once more.

I can't believe he dissed that word. Larry.

It brings back so many memories. Back on the XFactor, some of the first fans called us that, said it was a bromance. Key word, was. We were best friends. I told him everything, about my parents divorce and old stories I hadn't told anyone else.

And we were together all the time. He was the first person I woke up to and the last person I saw when I fell asleep.

Inseparable.

And that was where Larry Stylinson came into play. Some of the outside world that actually looked into things could see that me and Louis were more than friends. We didn't know ourselves until Louis kissed me after our twitcam. And then he asked me to be his boyfriend.

I happily accepted.

And that's why Larry Stylinson has such a deep meaning to me. Whenever me and Louis were surfing the Internet together and came across a picture or phrase that mentioned it, we would giggle and kiss and talk about how amazing it was.

Until he called it bulls***.

"Suspicious about what?" I spit, tears filling my eyes. I took a step closer and he moved back, making my heart hurt a bit.

"About, about us," Louis whispered, his lips trembling. The tension in the room was unbearable, and my knees were shaking.

"So what if they suspect us? So what?! Since when did we care that the fans knew? I thought only management cared! But now I'm starting to think that I-" I choked on my tears and swallowed thickly before continuing, "I'm starting to think that I embarrass you." Louis' eyes widened.

"Well how do you think I feel?! When you go out every night with a different girl!" He shouted, backing further away from me. I started crying harder at the low blow.

"Well you have a freaking girlfriend!" I yelled, throwing my phone on the carpet. "And you're happy with her," I added, gesturing towards my phone screen. He rolled his eyes, and I could see he was now burning with anger just like me.

Good. He deserved it.

"Why don't you just leave? Just go live with Eleanor," I hated the sound of her name coming out my mouth. I hated her. I hated Louis.

No, wait. I could never hate Louis. But right now, I was really ticked off. And it was his fault.

He was now turned around, his forehead laying against the wall. I stared at the back of his head, at his shaggy golden hair that I've grown to love. And then just at him. The boy I fell in love with. The boy who helped me realize I was gay.

"Why would I live with her?" He sounded exhausted, and regretful.

"So you don't have to live with me," I said softly, tears burning my cheeks. For some reason, I couldn't seem to remember before, when we didn't even try to hide the fact that we loved each other. The only thing I could think was, does he really not think Larry's real?

"Of course I want to live with you." Louis turned to face me, shock clear on his beautiful face.

"Did you really mean it?" I looked up at him through heavy lids, tears dripping off my lashes.

"No.. I'm just...scared," Louis admitted.

"Of what?" I stepped closer to him and he moved forward as well.

"Of all the hate I would get if they found out I'm.. gay." He gulped loudly, staring at the ground. And then the tears started flowing from him. Finally, he's not just staring at me emotionless. Instead, all of his barriers fell before me in a flood of tears. He cried into his hands, his legs shaking. He looked so guilty, so scared. I reached my arms out and wrapped them around him, crying just as hard. He sobbed into my shoulder and I bit my lip, trying to be strong for him.

"I forgive you," I whispered, wanting to move past this.

"Why? I shouldn't have tweeted that," he sniffed, the evidence of his crying clear on my shirt.

"Because I know you didn't mean it." I clutched his small body tighter. His feet were now hanging above the ground, his arms still at his sides. Even though the situation, my heart was flutterting at how perfect it was. He was so much shorter than me. His head was pressed against my chest and I breathed in the scent of his hair. He smelled so amazing.

It was weird being like this. Because in the past, he was always the strong one, that made me laugh even on the worst days.

Louis finally wrapped his arms around me as well, his small hands gripping my waist. I placed him back on the floor as we both began to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Louis eyes were red, tear streaks lining his face.

"Me too." I couldn't stand the small distance between us and I grabbed his face in my hands. Louis moaned into my mouth as I kissed him, wanting to feel his warm, soft lips. I could still taste the salt of our tears. I couldn't get enough of him as I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing my hips into his.

LOUIS' POV

"I'm sorry," I repeated against Harry's lips, our movements matching. He nodded a bit, his breaths shaky as he pulled back for air. We were both still crying, regretful of the hurtful things we said.

"I love you," he whispered as I ran my thumb across his pale cheek that contrasted so perfectly with his dark pink lips.

"I love you too." My voice cracked with emotion, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them again. I stared into the glowing green that spoke a thousand words.

We sat there, staring into each other's eyes with goofy smiles until I couldn't bear the closeness of his face. I could feel his warm breaths on my lips, sending warmth through my body. And then he placed his warm fingertips underneath my shirt and over my hips, leaving a burning trail across my skin.

"You're so beautiful." Harry broke the silence with his sweet words. And as I glanced at his curly brown hair, his long eyelashes and his full lips, at his tall lanky body and pale face, and his large perfect hands that are dotted with tattoos that each have an individual meaning, I realized that he was beautiful too. But he was more than beautiful.

"You're perfect," I whispered, but even those words couldn't describe Harry. He was flawless, gorgeous, amazing, kind, smart, and talented.

"Cuddle with me," Harry smiled, intertwining his fingers through mine. Just his touch sent chills through my body and goosebumps across my arms.

"Okay," I replied softly, as he dragged me towards his bedroom. It was completely neat, making me roll my eyes a bit affectionately.

And then he pulled me onto the bed next to him, and I examined his face. His eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were a bit flushed. I probably looked worse. My eyes were probably swollen. But I ignored that. Instead, I tangled my fingers through his hair and entwined our legs together.

And as I rubbed his soft locks between my fingers, I tried my hardest to forget the words we said to each other. We didn't mean them. And I told myself that I would delete that tweet later.

I was distracted from my thought process when Harry wrapped his arms around me and began to rock us back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why are you still crying?" I questioned, beginning to tear up too.

"Because we fought." he cried harder, clutching me to his chest in desperation.

"I don't want to lose you," Harry pressed his face into my neck. I giggled a bit as he nuzzled his nose there and took a deep breath.

"You're not going to," I promised, wanting both of us to suck it up and stop crying.

"Are you sure?" he looked scared.

I nodded, pressing my lips gently against his. I nudged my forehead into his, signaling for him to open his mouth. I tugged his bottom lip between my teeth before sucking on his tongue. We were still rocking back and forth, and one of my legs was warmer than the other due to the fact that Harry was laying on top of one of them.

I put as much passion as I could into that kiss, trying to show him how much I loved him and how sorry I was. And when were both finally breathless, we pulled away and went back to hugging. I breathed in the smell of him, never wanting to forget it.

"I love you," I said once more, my eyes fluttering closed.

"I love you too," he turned so my back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

And we fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other arms and ready to face whatever came at us.

***


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: No problems, just fluff. Louis and Harry take a shower together.

HARRY'S POV

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" I reach out blindly and slap Louis' face.

"Leave me alone!" He ignores my groan and pulls my body so I'm sitting up.

"What could you possible want Louis?!" I huff, rubbing my sleepy eyes. He pouts a little and doesn't answer me until I kiss his lips softly.

"Well, I was going to say that, uhm, well... good morning!!" His enthusiam never fails to surprise me. Especially at 6:00 in the morning.

I smile. "Good morning." Louis and I jump as my phone rings loudly on the bedside table. I pull it from its charger and answer it.

"Harry, you and all the other boys need to be at the radio station around the block from your flat in 2 hours." Simon's voice booms over the phone.

"Hello to you too," I chuckle. Simon just huffs, "Get ready," in response. I glance at Louis who is watching me curiously, and can't help but notice his blue eyes. They're sparkling as he clutches tightly to my hand as I hang up the phone.

"Why can't I be as perfect as you?" It slips out of my mouth without a thought.

He shakes his head in disagreement and then I realize we need to start getting ready for our radio interview. I tell Louis to start getting ready and he pads into the bathroom to start taking a shower. But then he lingers in the doorway and stares at the floor.

"Lou?" I question, concerned at his nervous demeanor.

He slowly looks up and I see a blush covering his cheeks. He looks downright adorable, standing there all shy and flustered, that I can barely think straight. He clears his throat and looks away before saying shyly, "Do you maybe wanna, uhm... come with me?" He squeaks. It takes me a while to comprehend what he's saying but then the realization of it washes over me.

He wants to shower with me.

I smile widely at him but am too embarrassed and turned on to say anything.

So instead, I just hop off the bed and run to him. He gasps as I grab his hand and pull him flush to my chest. "You wanna shower with me?" I want him to say it again.

"Yeah." He smiles, embarrassed.

"Well come on then," I whisper in his ear, and he starts to take his clothes off but I pull him to my lips and kiss him deeply. He gasps hotly into my mouth and begins to kiss me back.

LOUIS'S POV

I don't know where this huge burst of confidence came from, but I like it. I begin to strip off my clothes as Harry turns on the shower.

***

 

"Ow, that's hot," I wince, stepping into the steamy shower. Harry laughs a little and I look up at his face. There's water pouring down his face, his curls flattened to his head. My heart flutters at the sight, and then I catch his eyes looking downwards.

"Hey, watch where you look," I tease, pulling his body to mine. He blushes a little but smiles nonetheless.

"I can't help myself," he giggles, spreading his fingers out over my hips. I grab his wrists to move his hands downwards and he scoffs.

Grinning, I pull him to my lips and yank him impossibly closer.

"We're supposed to be showering and getting ready," Harry giggles against my lips. I ignore him and rock my hips into his.

He tears his lips away from mine and casually gets the shampoo. My eyes roll as he squeezes a mountain onto my head, then starts to rub it into my hair.   
The silence, although comfortable, becomes to much for me and I start to sing.   
"STRAIGHT OFF THE PLANE TO A NEW HOTEL!" I belt loudly, and Harry jumps back in surprise. I try not laugh and keep singing.

"JUST TOUCHDOWN YOU CAN NEVER TELL!" Harry smirks, catching onto what I'm doing, he interrupts and sings the next line.

"BIG HOUSE PARTY WITH A CROWDED KITCHEN!" He laughs, pressing his forehead against mine.

"People talk shh, but we don't listen," he mumbles against my lips.

I push him away and twirl in little circles as I sing my actual solo.

"Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please," I smirk and put my hand between Harry's legs, "Way too many people in the Addison Lee, now I'm at the age where I know what I need oh ooh woah!" I press harder and Harry's breath catches in a mid-gasp.

"You're voice is sexy," he breathes heavily, smiling impossibly wide.

Just as I'm about to kiss him I taste something incredibly sweet on my lips.

"Shoot! I forgot to rinse the shampoo off!" I spit the soap out my mouth and Harry laughs loudly.

"Not funny!" I yell and start tickling his bare sides. He laughs harder and slaps at my hands weakly.

"I'm not gonna stop," I'm out of breath laughing so hard, and my cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"UNCLE!" He begs, rolling on the slippery shower floor, and I can't help but stare at his long legs, incredibly muscular.

Right when I stop, I pull him to my wet chest. "I love you," I giggle into his wet, curly hair.

"I love you too," he sighs, relaxing into my arms. We lay there under the steady shower stream, letting the water trickle down our faces that our flush with our laughing fits.

"Are we gonna have sex now or," I begin, and Harry bursts out laughing and slaps his hand over my mouth. I lick his palm but he doesn't pull away until I bite him.

"Yeah, but I get to top," Harry giggles and rubs his hand.

We both stand up and slip a little before becoming more serious.

I stare into his eyes and they practically glow with happiness. "Why are you so pretty?" I mumble, and he shakes his head a little before threading his fingers through mine.

"I may be pretty, but you're beautiful," he whispers. My heart leaps at the compliment and I need to kiss him. Now. I press my lips to his quickly.

He moans hotly into my mouth and kisses me harder. My knees go weak as he bites my lip and I almost fall over from the wave of intense pleasure.

"Kiss me harder," I murmur in his mouth, running my fingers through his soaked curls. He groans and grabs my wrists, pushing my hands harder against his head.

"You like that, don't you?" He nods a little and pulls away for a second to catch his breath, then comes back for more. I try my hardest tug at his curls and I can tell he likes it by how he grinds his hips into me. He is incredibly hard and I'm happy that it's because of me.

He leaves a trail of goosebumps on my back as he runs his hand lightly across it, pressing his fingers into the dimples on the bottom of my spine and making me shiver immensely.

"Get inside me," I beg and he spins me around so my back is pressed up against his rock hard chest. Then I feel his finger slip in, but I pull them out quickly.

"Don't have to prep. Just need you. All of you. Right now."

"Are you sure?"

My whimpering answers his question and he positions himself behind me before pushing in.

"Ow," I wince, but quickly adjust. He pushes in further and it feels amazing as the water pours on us.

"Can I move?" I can tell it's killing him to just sit there. I nod quickly and he hesitantly rocks his hips.

My vision blurs for a few seconds as he moves in and out.

"You're tattoos are sexy," he breathes heavily, tracing my bird with his long finger.

I jerk at the shiver that runs up my spine. It never fails to amaze me how every little touch sends chills through my body.

"Harry.. Harder," I choke out. His skin slaps against me and water goes everywhere as he goes faster. My knees shake as he hits my prostate continuously. Before I can collapse onto the shower floor, Harry wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight to him, his now small thrusts getting sloppier.

Finally, after he brushes his finger over my member, I come all over the shower floor. He spills into me a second later and we ride out our highs, breathing heavily and our legs shaking. When he finally pulls out I fall against the shower wall and Harry goes with me. I almost slide down but he pins me against the tile with his hands on either side of my head. His kisses become slow and weak, then sweet and soft.

I reach my tongue out and swipe it across his bottom lip, and I can tell he's trying really hard to stand so I cling to him tightly as he rests his head on my shoulder, his curls tickling my nose.

"Turn around," he growls, and I comply, a little confused.

Harry puts his hands on my bum and I jump a little as he lifts me up and helps me wrap my legs around his skinny waist.

I reach out and turn off the shower, then open the sliding door as he steps onto the towel I set out.

"Let's get dressed Hazza," I breathe, placing my forehead on his.

"Okay." Is all he says back.

***


	5. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (short version of my other one shot, neighbors)
> 
> Hey! @TheLarryShipp on Twitter posted the picture I put in the multimedia and asked someone to write a fic about it, so I volunteered to make a One Shot for it!
> 
> Description: Louis and Harry are next door neighbors and Louis is depressed. Louis always goes out on his roof when he needs to be alone, but soon Harry finds out about his secret place and wants to learn more about him.
> 
> Note: This is my favorite I've written I just loved writing it! :)
> 
> Word count: 3,403

LOUIS' POV

Nothing hurts worse than the pain of being unaccepted. The overwhelming lonliness that surrounds you, the constant reminders that you're not good enough.

I remember back when I came home from school and my mum would hug me, ask me how my day was. Now she avoided me like I was some disgusting monster that would give her a disease.

And then the kids at school.

Faggot. You should just go kill yourself.

Their words burned in my mind, even when I was sleeping. Sleeping used to be my escape from everything, and now their words haunted my dreams and caused me to shake and my sheets to be soaked with my sweat and my never ending tears. The ripping in my chest was unbearable, I felt like my heart was breaking apart constantly, into tiny pieces that broke and broke until their was nothing left. Nothing but pain and hate.

And the worst thing was when I ran out of tears to shed. When all I was doing was dry heaving and waiting for something to come out, and nothing did. That's when I was tempted to go to the roof and jump off, to end it all. And one time, I was really going to. It was my first time on the roof. I went up there and I felt the slight breeze on my tear streaked face and it was like I could finally breathe. I wasn't stuck in my house where I knew my mum was downstairs, dreading the moment I would come down for dinner and eat with her and my sisters in awkward silence.

Ever since then, I always would go out on the roof. I would sit there and stare at the window of my next door neighbor's room. I didn't know his name, but sometimes I would see his shadow behind the blue curtains at nighttime. I could make out the silhouette of a tall lanky body and a big head full of curls. I liked to watch him, watch the way he sometimes would slightly open the curtain and peek outside. But I was always hidden by the shadows. The shadows were really the only friend I had.

And then one time, he left his curtains open. I had just got home from school and finished my homework, so I decided to go on the roof. I wasn't a big roof. Just a small piece of wood sticking out right below the windowsill. The curly headed boy had one too, right next to mine.

So I went out on the roof, clad in a white v-neck t shirt and blue skinny jeans, and no shoes. The air was quiet except for the occasional cricket. I could smell freshly mowed grass and the sweet scent of spring. It was so warm outside.

I glanced at the boy's window, surprised to see his curtains wide open, revealing a small room that was completely neat. There were band posters covering the light blue walls, and a twin sized bed in the corner. The posters had bands like Sleeping With Sirens and My Chemical Romance, two of my favorite bands ever. I smiled to myself, although the feeling was a bit unfamiliar. And then I saw his white door opening on the other side of the room, and I scurried back inside. But then I peeked my head up over my windowsill, watching as the boy walked into his room. He had earbuds in, bobbing his head to the music playing in his ears. His hair was chocolate brown, framing a pale face and a pair of dark pink lips. I could barely see his eyes, so I couldn't guess the color. He had a thin waist and a long body, but long legs also. Wow, he's tall, I thought. He was slightly slouched, a concentrated look playing on his face. He was attractive. Very attractive.

After he finally shut his curtains, I went to bed that night with him on my mind. It was weird, thinking about something other than ending my life, or about the bruises and scars lining my arms.

***

Walking into school always caused my heart to race. I felt like there was somebody watching my every move, waiting for me to screw up. For some reason, when I entered senior year, I expected to be treated with some respect, but nothing change. There were even freshman that nudged me and whispered mean words, shoving me against the walls. I wouldn't push back, because they didn't deserve for me to fight back.

But this time was different. When I walked into school, my eyes immediately noticed him. The familiar tall figure with brown curls. He was standing in the corner, his arms wrapped around a textbook. He had a Rolling Stones t shirt on, and it looked quite nice on him. I admired him from afar, not even noticing when somebody pushed me out of the way. I just stood there as people zoomed past me, waiting for the boy to move, to say something. But he sat there, staring blankly. And that was when I realized he was staring at me.

I locked eyes with him, finally able to see that his were a sparkling shade of green. He looked back at me with such deep intensity it made my hands shake. We stood there, staring at each other, and it gave me time to examine his face. Althought the color, his eyes were dull and filled with pain. There were slight bags under them, which I could see clearly on his pale, pale skin.

And the ways his lips were turned down into this permanent frown, just like mine. But then they opened, and I watched him speak to me. I could hear him clearly as the hallway was now empty except for the occasional student walking by.

"What do you want?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with me.

"I dunno," I mumbled, my cheeks burning. But what I really wanted was to know him. The look on his face reminded me so much of myself, of the depression that followed me throughout the dreaded days here.

He took a step closer and I backed up. He raised his eyebrow in confusion and I shook my head. He smirked and began to walk more towards me as I backed into the wall.

"What's your name?" His raspy voice sent chills through my body.

"Louis." I took a deep breath and stared at the ground, waiting for him to do something.

"I'm Harry," He didn't smile, but he didn't frown. There was still a large distance between us as we stood there awkwardly, staring each other down. I couldn't read his face anymore. Right when he noticed me, he seemed to erase all the sadness from his face.

"I'm your next door neighbor," I blurted, licking my lips quickly.

"I know," He said, a smirk playing on his full lips. I couldn't help but stare at them and wonder what it was like to have mine on them.

But part of me felt like this was some joke. Nobody had ever spoken to me in forever, unless they were insulting me.

I didn't understand why they hated me so much. I was gay. That wasn't an insult. That was a way of life, who I liked. For some reason, girls didn't make me feel the way guys did. Especially this boy right here, who's mysterious demeanor filled me with so many questions, yet so much confusion.

"How?" I asked warily.

"I've seen you walk out of your house, Louis."

"Oh," I nodded, my cheeks burning. Then I felt someone gripping my arm, and I whipped around to face them.

"Get your hands off of me!" I screamed, ripping my arm away. Their fingertips left a burning trail on my bruises.

"Don't speak to me like that Mr. Tomlinson." I took a deep breath through my nose and looked up at my principal. Why was it that everyone was taller than me?

"Sorry," I muttered, rubbing my arm.

"You boys need to get to class," He instructed, writing a note for each of us to give to our teachers. Then he sent me one final stern look and walked away.

I was just about to walk to class when I heard Harry's voice behind me.

"Do you always do that?" He wondered.

"What?" I snapped, suddenly irritated.

"When somebody touches you. Do you always freak out like that?" I turned to glare at him, stalking towards him. He didn't flinch, just stared at me as I poked him in the chest.

"Shut up." I told him, anger and embarrassment filling my voice.

"Why?" He asked, softly grabbing my wrist.

I didn't answer, just pulled my wrist away and sprinted towards class.

***

The walk home was actually quite nice. All I thought about was the thunder echoing through skies, because it distracted me from my thoughts. I could almost smell the rain in the air, like metal. My teacher said it was going to storm really bad tonight, and another said that there might be a tornado.

I couldn't hear anything as I entered my house after school. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink when I saw my mum sitting at the table, her head in her hands. The old part of me, the one that actually cared, wanted to go up to her. I could hear the sounds of her whimpering as she cried, her elbows resting on top of the old wooden surface. I swallowed thickly as I silently pulled a glass out of the cupboard, sadness over taking my senses. I filled my cup with water and my mum ignored the noise, just kept her head down. I could barely down the water because of the ache in my chest and the overwhelming feeling to cry. I blinked my eyes quickly and took a few sips but I could barely breathe. I spit out the water and let out a choking noise, slamming the glass on the counter. I finally let the tears flow, staring at my mum who finally looked up.

The disappointment, sadness, and regret that filled her face worsened the churning of my stomach as I cried harder. Her eyes that looked so much like mine were rimmed red and her skin was streaked with drying tears.

"Why do you hate me so much?" My voice cracked as I stood there, glaring at her.

She shook her head, taking in a deep breath.

"Just go," She whispered, waving her hand in dismissal. I squeezed my eyes together as I bit my lip, trying to stop crying. With one shaky breath, I ran upstairs and to my bedroom. The soft matress under me wasn't comforting on my aching body.

Go to the roof, I told myself, and that's what I did.

I ran to my window sill and pulled my window open with trembling hands. The cool air hit my stinging face, and I welcomed it. My hair was in my eyes but I didn't care.

I finally sat criss cross on the roof, staring at Harry's window. The usually relieving air still felt suffocating. I felt no better as I let out choked sobs and wiped under my nose and eyes, but my vision was still blurred.

I jumped as the window I was staring at open with a jerk, and Harry's head peeked out. I scooted back, covering my face in my hands.

"Louis, what's wrong?" His voice was soft, so much unlike how it was at school. I shook my head, ignoring him and failing desperately at hiding my face.

"Go away!" I yelled way too loud, cringing at my voice echoing through the air. And as if right on timing, another boom of thunder sounded through the skies, shaking the house slightly and making me flinch.

"No." He said simply, sticking his leg out his window. I could see a pair of brown boots, which I almost smiled at.

"Please leave me alone," I begged, sniffing loudly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I widened my eyes, finally looking up at him.

"No." I stated.

***

It went on like that for many of days. Just because Harry was there didn't mean I wasn't going to stop going on the roof. But he was always there, almost as if he was waiting for me. I would sit in the same position as always and he would follow suit, his moods always matching mine as he waited for me to talk. The first time I completely ignored him. I stared past him at his room, which looked the same. The silence wasn't even awkward, not tense. We were both thinking.

The second day he tried to make small talk with me. We talked about the weather, about our grades and what we want to do when we get older But then he brought up families.

"I can't do this," I had said, and crawled back into my room as Harry gazed at me with a curious look on his face.

The third day he talked about himself. I learned about his family, how his dad left him when he was younger and now his mum was remarrying someone he really hated.

He talked about how his sister Gemma killed herself. I didn't know what to say. The pain that filled his eyes was unbearable. It caused me to hurt even more. But he told me all about it, how much he missed her. And I just listened. I stared at him intently as he spoke about her with such emotion it made me cry. Harry was so surprised that I was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me, and I just wiped my tears away and gave him a weak smile. And for some reason, that smile made him understand. He smiled back, letting the tears fall down his face. And for some reason, my hand was itching to reach out to him across the small distance between us, over the space separating both of our roofs.

But instead I just showed him that I understood what that kind of pain felt like. He knew I did.

I think it was on the fourth day that I cracked. We were talking about school. He wasn't even ashamed when he told me he was gay. When he told me that, my heart couldn't help but beat a little bit faster.

"I'm gay too," I whispered, and he grinned.

"I know," he said. Then he asked me about how my family accepted it,

"They didn't." I tried to block all my emotions then, but I couldn't. I licked my lips and furrowed my brows, willing myself not to cry. But then the tearing in my chest became too much and I began to cry.

Harry stared at me with so much sympathy and understanding that it almost hurt. He let me explain through my embarrassing sobs and sniffles what happened with my mum. How when she found out she started screaming at me, and then she...

She lifted up her shirt.

I was so disappointed in her then. So horrified and violated. It was so wrong. She was crying, begging me to like girls. And when she flashed me, I looked away quickly while she screamed, "Don't you find those attractive!? Don't those turn you on?" And I choked on my sobs, wanting her to stop.

"Please stop," I whimpered, but she kept shouting things that made me want to end it right there.

I'm so glad my sisters weren't home when I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring that the whole world could hear. The tears were overtaking my vision and all I could see was my mum shaking her head at me as I screamed and screamed, wanting it all to end, wanting the picture in my mind to be erased forever.

Harry was sobbing with me when I told him this, his green eyes shining and wet. And then he crossed the invisible barrier. He stood up and leaped across the roof, wrapping his arms around me. It was the first time he touched me, and it was unbelievably perfect. The chills that went throught my body and the burning of his fingertips, the feeling of his warm breath on my neck.

It was all so perfect.

***

Day five was one of the best. For once, we weren't sitting the same. Harry was sitting criss cross, and I had my knees pulled to my chest. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a plain white t shirt, his hair in an unruly, curly mess. I still had my skinny jeans on from earlier today, the bottoms rolled up. The wind was blowing through the trees surrounding our houses and I could just see the moon peeking through and shining on both of us. I stared at Harry's pale face and for the millionth time thought of how beautiful he was.

We didn't get all deep like yesterday. Instead, we chose to talk about happy things. I told him about my favorite bands and music, and we both grinned when we realized how similar our music taste was. Then we talked about stupid things like things on the Internet and sports. He was surprised when he found out I liked football. I was shocked when he told me he loved to sing.

"Let me hear something," I urged, pulling my knees tighter to my chest.

He looked unsure, but then took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

I immediately recognized the song. It was called I Don't Love You, by My Chemical Romance. My favorite song, and he knew it.

I smiled massively, listening to his voice. It was so beauitful, so clear yet raspy. He closed his eyes and sang, his curls bouncing as he moved his head. I stared at his perfect lips and watched how they formed the words. The sadness that used to overtake me suddenly didn't seem so sad anymore as I listened to him sing. His voice was soothing, and part of me wanted to record it and play it when I couldn't sleep at night.

He didn't start the second verse, instead closed his mouth and gazed at me warily.

"That was so beautiful," I said truthfully.

"Thank you," He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks reddening.

"You're welcome," I giggled.

***

"I brought beverages," Harry chuckled as I watched him climb out of his window. We met here every night now, because night was more fun.

"What kind of beverage?" I questioned, wringing my fingers together.

"Beer," Harry whispered, and I gasped.

"Oh Harry, you're such a rebel," I teased, holding back a giggle.

"I know," Harry smiled. I gazed adoringly at him as he sat down on the roof, handing me a beer. I didn't even feel guitly as I popped open the tab and reached my arm out to Harry. He had opened his too, and he clinked his can with mine.

"To you," Harry said, making me stop short in drinking my beer.

"To you," I argued, narrowing my eyes and taking a drink before he could protest.

"Ugh," he sighed, "You ruined it!"

"Sorry," I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Louis, can the next one be to you?" Harry whined, and I hesitantly nodded.

"To you," He grinned, slamming his beer against mine and spilling the liquid all over us.

"Harry!" I burst into a fit of giggles and I stood up on the roof, shaking my clothes around. But then my foot slipped on the gutter, and I tripped with a small shout.

"Harry!" I called, reaching my hands out desperately. A week ago, I don't think I would've even protested when I was about to fall.

But then Harry's arms were around me, pulling me to his side and getting my feet safely on it.

"Thank you so much," I breathed, throwing my arms around Harry's neck as I realized that there were a few tears in my eyes.

"No problem," Harry assured, hugging me back tighter.

"I owe you," I rushed, not wanting to let him go.

"Kiss me then," Harry stated, and the words sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay," I whispered, and then his lips were on mine, warm and soft and perfect. I could feel the wind blowing on our faces as I straddled Harry's hips, pulling him impossibly closer. The kiss was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I'd never kissed anybody before, and I didn't think it would ever happen.

But the goosebumps running down my body proved me wrong and I kissed Harry harder, gripping his hair in my hands. The bare skin of my ankles brushed his his feet, and the burning feel of skin on skin made me jump.

I didn't mind though, because for once, I wasn't lonely.

***


	6. I'm Coming For You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Harry died and Louis can't deal on Earth without him.

It never went away. The constant reminder, telling me he was gone .  
Sometimes I would be sitting on the couch, staring into empty space like always, and then I would see him. I would see his curly hair that never failed to make my heart race.  
But this time, when he came, he went away right when I tried to touch him, just as if he was never there.  
The thing is, he never was there. He was somewhere that I wasn't.   
Other times I would go over our memories. About the times we spent together, whether it be sad or happy, and then in the middle of it, right when I was about to smile because it felt so real, he would disappear, and I was alone.   
I remember when I found him. Laying on the ground, his lips pale and his eyes closed as if he was asleep. I thought he was at first, because my Harry wouldn't do that.  
He wouldn't kill himself.  
But then I went to touch him, and he was so cold. I felt like my fingertips had ice on them, freezing my hand and numbing my whole body. The numbness spread to the places that he managed to creep into and change completely. One of those being my heart. The chest pains, they never went away. My heart felt like it was constantly being hit, but it's not bruising.  
It's breaking, and he's not there to fix it. I wasn't going to wake up to his face, his face that I've memorized every part of. His curls wouldn't be tickling my nose and making me giggle against his hair. I wouldn't hear his raspy morning voice that sent chills through my body. There would be no sparkling green eyes with thick lashes, no full pink lips framing a set of perfect teeth that always turned into a smile when he saw me. No kisses pressed to my lips even in the most inconvenient times. Nobody would hug me tight when I woke up and tell me how special I was, how much they loved me.   
Maybe that's why I decided to do it. I walked to Harry's grave with a certain plan in mine. First, I sung to him. I sung a song that he loved, that we loved. It was a tune we hummed while cooking together, or sometimes when we were cuddling on the small couch in our living room.  
I didn't know what the song was called- I think he made it up. But I did know that it was a song for us. For our love.   
There was a huge story behind us.  
It wasn't some dumb story where we had two totally different personalities in high school and we randomly met. We didn't run into each and spill coffee on each others shirts either.  
We met in a bathroom at Wal-Mart. I can remember every single detail of it.

"Oh, I gotta wee!" I shouted as I ran into the small bathroom. There were 3 stalls, and I of course went for the big one. I thought it was empty but right when I put my fingers on the handle, it swung open.   
"Whoa!" I laughed, backing up towards the wall. What I didn't expect was for a beautiful boy to walk out, wearing a Jack Wills sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. I looked at my blue Hollister t-shirt and matching grey pants with a smile.   
"Nice pants," I joked, nudging his arm as he walked towards the sink. He smiled widely and shook his head. Most people rolled their eyes at my over confident behavior and loud way of speaking, but this lad didn't seem to mind. In fact, as I continued to ask him questions, he seemed to be enjoying himself.   
"Why is your hair so curly?" I asked him, taking a step towards the sink and ignoring the ache in my bladder.   
"Why is your hair so bowl shaped?" He shot back.  
"Touché," I chuckled, running my fingers across my fringe with great skill.   
"What's your name?"   
"Harry."   
"I'm Louis." 

It was quite sad to reflect on that bittersweet memory. The difference in both of us quite evident. Before Harry died, I was happy and loud and alive.   
Harry was too... The thing that drove him over the edge I still didn't know to this day. I thought we told each other everything, and even if he didn't I did not notice a difference in his mood.  
I should have. I knew him the best out of anyone else. I regret it so much, not looking close enough to see if my boyfriend was okay.  
When I thought about it, he did stop smiling as much. He used to giggle at every little thing I said.  
The next thing I was going to do at his grave was tell him stories. He always wanted to know more about  
my little sisters, and I never got around to telling him. It wasn't that I didn't have enough time, it was that I never enjoyed talking about my family. So I was going to tell him stories about me and then about us.  
The third thing I was going to do was the most important. I would tell him how much I love him. The list could go on.   
I loved his laugh, how it always made my day when I heard the musical sound. I loved his voice, how low and raspy it was and how the accent rolled off his tongue so perfectly. I loved his eyes; the shape, the lashes, and the forest green color that always changed when he was mad or sad or sometimes even lustful. I loved his curls. They were so soft and they bounced every time I poked them, ad they were a beautiful chocolate brown color that looks so flawless on his pale face. I loved his nose and his eyebrows, I loved to trace each feature with my fingertip and admire how perfect it was. I loved his lips, so so much. I loved how they felt against mine, warm and soft and almost burning, the way his tongue slipped through them and wrapped around mine, and I loved how dark they were in contrast with his complexion. I loved his legs. They were so long and so much better than mine. I loved his body, the body I ran my hands all over every night and gave him love bites to show everybody, mostly myself, that he was mine. I loved his feet and his hands, which were both so much bigger than mine. I loved his skin, which was pale and soft. I loved the way he treated Gemma and his mum, and everyone else. I loved his kindness and generosity, his caring personality. I loved the way he always knew when I was self conscious, and assured me I was beautiful. And I would always say back, "I'm beautiful because I'm with you." And he would roll his eyes and I would admire him like always.   
I loved when he cleared his throat and when he sneezed. I loved his coughs and his snorts when he laughed, because every one of his flaws made him flawless.  
I would tell him all of this, and the fourth thing was the best part. I would open my hand and reveal 21 sleeping pills. That's how many my curly took and I was going to do the same. I would place them on my tongue and dry swallow them, the only moist part was my tears. I could feel it now, the burning sensation in my bloodshot eyes as they produced salty tears that slid down my hollowed in cheeks. Then I would rest my head on his grave, the place where his body was laying underneath me. His beautiful body that I couldn't get out of my head.   
And then I would fall asleep, just like Harry. But he wouldn't find me laying lifeless with my pale lips and eyes closed. Somebody else would. Instead he would find the ghost of me, and I would hug him and hug him. I wouldn't look back on our old selves, I would just live with him forever in Heaven, leaving behind all the tears and years of depression that came with losing Harry.   
But I would finally get him back.


End file.
